The present invention relates to electric motors, and more particularly to shaft access covers for electric motors.
Various shaft access covers have been used to provide access to the shafts of electric motors. Nevertheless, a new shaft access cover that provides enhanced performance and ease of attachment and removal would be welcomed by those in the art.
The invention provides a shaft access cover that is attachable to the housing of an electric motor for pivotable movement between locked and unlocked positions. The pivotable movement between the locked and unlocked positions includes less than 360 degrees of pivotable movement. Accordingly, the shaft access cover of the invention allows for fast and easy attachment and removal of the shaft access cover.
In one embodiment, the invention provides an electric motor. The electric motor includes a housing that defines an aperture, a stator fixed relative to the housing, a shaft rotatable relative to the housing so the aperture provides access to an end portion of the shaft that has a surface adapted for engagement by a tool, and a rotor connected to the shaft for rotation therewith relative to the stator. The electric motor also includes a shaft access cover. The shaft access cover is attachable to the housing for pivotable movement between an unlocked position and a locked position where the shaft access cover substantially covers the aperture. The pivotable movement between the unlocked and locked positions includes less than 360 degrees of pivotable movement.
In another embodiment, the invention provides an electric motor. The electric motor includes a housing that defines an aperture, a stator fixed relative to the housing, a shaft rotatable relative to the housing so the aperture provides access to an end portion of the shaft that has a surface adapted for engagement by a tool, and a rotor connected to the shaft for rotation therewith relative to the stator. The electric motor also includes a resilient shaft access cover having a flange portion and at least one tab portion. The resilient shaft access cover is attachable to the housing for pivotable movement between an unlocked position and a locked position. When in the unlocked position, the resilient shaft access cover is removable from the housing. When in the locked position, the resilient shaft access cover substantially covers the aperture and a water-tight seal is formed between the flange portion and the housing. The pivotable movement between the unlocked and locked positions includes less than 360 degrees of pivotable movement.
In yet another embodiment, the invention provides an electric motor. The electric motor includes a housing that defines an aperture, a stator fixed relative to the housing, a shaft rotatable relative to the housing so the aperture provides access to an end portion of the shaft that has a surface adapted for engagement by a tool, and a rotor connected to the shaft for rotation therewith relative to the stator. The portion of the housing that defines the aperture includes an inner surface having multiple ramped surfaces. The electric motor also includes a plastic shaft access cover having a concave flange portion and at least one tab portion. The plastic shaft access cover is attachable to the housing for pivotable movement between an unlocked position and a locked position. When in the unlocked position, the resilient shaft access cover is removable from the housing. When in the locked position, the plastic shaft access cover substantially covers the aperture, the concave flange portion biases the at least one tab portion against the inner surface, and a water-tight seal is formed between the concave flange portion and the housing. The pivotable movement between the unlocked and locked positions includes less than 360 degrees of pivotable movement The at least one tab portion moves along the ramped surfaces during pivotable movement between the unlocked and locked positions.
Further objects of the present invention together with the organization and manner of operation thereof, will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like elements have like numerals throughout the drawings.